Dispatch
Dispatch is the second-in-command of the Houston Protectorate. Personality Weaver remarks that Dispatch seemingly disliked her with no reason.Prism at least had an apparent reason to dislike me, but Dispatch’s expression suggested he’d come to that conclusion all on his own. His costume was white, with steel points rising from his shoulders and either side of his brow. The mask that covered the upper half of his face was sculpted into a perpetual frown. I might not have given it a second thought, but his mouth… the frown left me little doubt he didn’t like me, right off the bat. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 He didn't seem to like bureaucracy, brazenly suggesting an unplanned practical trial for Weaver, while taunting her with a comment about the supposed ease of it. Appearance & Equipment Dispatch wears a white costume with steel points rising from his shoulders and his brows. His mask, sculpted into a frown, covers the top half of his face. His costume normally includes oxygen to extend the time that he and others can spend in his field, but when deployed against fire-based threats like Behemoth, he does not.Actually, he normally carries around oxygen, but carrying around something that could react badly to flame/lightning would be a bad idea for a fight against Behemoth. I originally had a line about that in the chapter, but deleted it for flow/because Taylor wouldn’t have known the full details. - Comment by Wildbow on Crushed 24.4Dispatch appeared next to me and other Yàngbǎn members, and in an instant, everything went still, quiet. My ears roared with a high pitched whine. My breath sounded too noisy, my heart beat so fast I couldn’t even see straight. Like Clockblocker’s power extended a temporal protection, almost impossible to break, Dispatch’s power seemed to do the same, even if he was effectively achieving the opposite, accelerating us with the outside world moving at a snail’s pace. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.4 Abilities and Powers Dispatch has the ability to create bubbles of accelerated time that can last as long as their inhabitants have oxygen, as well as enhanced strength and durability.Dispatch, vice-captain of the Houston Protectorate team, zipped over to a group of wounded with accelerated speed, only to seem to pause, as though he and his immediate surroundings were only video footage. Color and space distorted violently in an irregular area around him as he hung there, just an inch over the ground, one hand at his belt and another reaching for someone with intense burns. A half-second later, the effect dissipated, and they were all moving. Dispatch was carrying one of the most wounded, gloves off and the sleeves of his costume pulled up, dried blood up to his elbows. Others were bandaged and sutured. His name, I knew, came from his ability to pick out targets in a fight, closing the distance to them and catching them in his temporal distortion effect. He’d have minutes or hours, however long it took the air within the effect to run out, to end the fight with his super strength, durability and the close confines of the bubble. To any observers, it appeared as though he’d won the fight in a heartbeat. Apparently the idea extended to medical care. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.3 He can stagger his bubble manifestation to give himself superspeed, allowing him to rapidly move in the bubble before returning to real time.And behind me, as if they were feeling guilty, Exalt and Dispatch were giving chase, rapidly catching up. Dispatch moved in bursts of speed intersped{sic} interspersed? with moments where he ran at a normal pace, Exalt flew with Revel in his arms. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.4 In combat, he rushes to his targets and encloses himself with them in his bubbles, taking only a few seconds to "dispatch" them with the equivalent of minutes or hours inside. To outside observers, the bubbles he creates with his power are irregular areas of violent color and space distortion, obscuring the view inside, and out. Further anyone enclosed within is cut off from the outside world as most abilites can not breach the barrier his powers create; this allows him to provide areas for planning sessions, “Dispatch!” I called out. “Huddle!” He reached the midst of our group, and his power surrounded us. Silence, stillness. The buzz of my power at the periphery of my consciousness was a fraction of what it might otherwise be, limited to the bugs that crawled in the recesses of my costume. There was only the press of bodies, two dogs and all of the rest of us in an area smaller than my jail cell. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.4 and to provide emergency first aid. As stated time within the distortion is limited by the amount of oxygen present, Dispatch usually gets around this with dedicated portable tanks. Presumably he was placed on the Houston team due to the synergy his power had with Eidolon, giving the Trump more time to swap out powers he needed. History Background Possibly a natural trigger, would go on to join the Protectorate. Unknown if Dispatch was a ward at any point. Or if he was a long term member of the Houston team. It is unknown if he participated in any of the stories S-Class events. Post-Echidna Persumably recently promoted to second in command following the shake-up in the protectorate, Dispatch was present at New York for the evaluation of Weaver. He suggested confronting the Adepts to test the new ward's field ability in a team environment. He himself did not participate in the subsequent fight. Deployed to New Delhi along with the Other Protectorate forces. He presumably fought for several hours. Dispatch was with Exalt when Weaver returned after meeting with Phir Sē about a plan to attack Behemoth. He was instrumental in wounding the Endbringer, with his power giving Weaver time to plan and Eidolon time to find and develop appropriate powers.Dispatch called to Eidolon, and the ex-Triumvirate member descended. Dispatch contained them. Eidolon needed time, and he needed to hear the details of our plan. Dispatch would give him both. In the distance, Behemoth pushed his way through the forcefield, shattering it. We had a minute, if that. I waited impatiently as the others tended to the chain. Dispatch’s effect ended. He and Eidolon relocated to the other end of the street, Dispatch took a second to catch his breath, and then he used his power on Eidolon again. ... I saw Dispatch’s effect end. Eidolon took flight, following. ... Eidolon’s power held. He’d had the situation explained, had been given time to let his power build up to full strength, and his passenger had supplied something with a durability on par with Clockblocker’s ability. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.4 He was not seen afterword. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protectorate Category:Shaker Category:Worm Characters